1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a quantum dot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quantum dot is a semiconductor nanocrystal having a size of few nanometers. In general, the term quantum dot refers to a structure in which a shell is provided on a spherical core, and a quantum dot may provide improved light emitting properties. The band gap of the quantum dot can be easily selected. Thus the optical and electrical characteristics of the quantum dot can be selected by controlling the band gap between energy levels of the core and the shell. Thus a quantum dot may provide superior color purity and photonic and thermal stability relative to an organic material. The quantum dot can be prepared to have a core having a spherical shape, a bar shape, or a rectangular shape. A single shell or multiple shells may be stacked on the core.
The optical characteristics of the quantum dot are based on the quantum confinement effect. According to the quantum confinement effect, the band gap of an element is increased when a size of the element is reduced to a level equal to or less than the intrinsic Bohr exciton radius. Therefore, when a wavelength of light incident on the quantum dot has an energy higher than the band gap energy, the quantum dot absorbs the light so that the quantum dot is in an excited state. Then, the quantum dot emits light having a specific wavelength and returns to a ground state. The light emitted from the quantum dot may have a wavelength corresponding to the band gap energy. The light emitting characteristics of the quantum dot can be selected by controlling the size and composition of the quantum dot, and thus the quantum dot has been extensively employed in various light emitting devices.
However, there remains a need for an improved method of manufacturing the quantum dot.